


Midnight in Dorne

by BlueEyedMrsBaelish



Series: Willas Tyrell/Sansa Stark [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attraction, Business Trip, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Imagine your OTP, Inspired by The Night Manager, Inspired by Tom Hiddleston's ass, Making Love, Mutual Pining, OTP Feels, One Shot, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedMrsBaelish/pseuds/BlueEyedMrsBaelish
Summary: Mace Tyrell of Tyrell Corp and Ned Stark of Stark Industries send their children, Willas Tyrell and Sansa Stark, to meet and sign a possible merger in Dorne. What they don't account for is the clear attraction between two childhood friends who are meeting again as adults.Based on the scene of Tom Hiddleston having sex in a hotel in The Night Manager.





	Midnight in Dorne

**Author's Note:**

> As with my other fics in this series, Willas Tyrell is fancast in my head as Tom Hiddleston. There are a few very specific things about him that turn me the fuck on (everything about him does but you know what I mean) so they're incorporated into this. ;) please enjoy!!

The warm summer breeze flows up from the ocean and over a small town in Dorne, causing the neatly combed hair on Willas Tyrell’s head to fall slightly out of place. He ignores it, taking a sip from his iced water as he goes over the business proposal in front of him before checking his watch.

She’s not late; he just happens to be 15 minutes early.

Sighing, he fixes his hair before going back to the paperwork, rehearsing the words in his head so he’s ready when she arrives. He was meeting with a childhood friend in regards to the merger of two companies, something that could be a HUGE opportunity for the Tyrell Corporation. She was also his sister’s best friend, however, due to the distance between the Starks and Tyrells as well as life events, he hadn’t seen her since she was a teenager. He’s done many business meetings like this before, so why is he so nervous for this one?

“Willas?”

An older yet familiar voice fills his ear and he turns around, his eyes stopping the moment they meet hers. He takes a deep breath, his lips curving into a smile as he grips his cane and stands, turning to shake her hand.

“Sansa Stark. It’s been far too long! You look lovely.”

The smile that appears on her lips makes his knees weak, and for once he’s glad he has the cane to make his instant attraction to her less obvious. It doesn’t help that she’s still smiling, and that their hands are still locked together in a handshake that lasts a bit too long.

“Thank you! You look… Fantastic.” She finally releases the handshake before sitting opposite him, her long legs crossing over each other as she settles into the chair. She’s wearing a blue dress that fits her form perfectly, stopping right above her knees and climbing a bit higher when she sits. Her heels only accentuate her calves, and her long red hair is tucked in a high bun that Willas finds himself wanting to undo before quickly shaking the thought from his head.

“You’re too kind, Sansa.” He can’t help but smile again when he notices her gaze trained on him, and it would seem as though she was checking him out as well. He pulls up the sleeves on his white shirt, buttoning them just below the elbow. “Now, shall we get you a drink and then get started?”

“You read my mind.”

Soon she has her drink in hand - strawberry lemonade with a touch of vodka. They pull out their proposals, the sound of people on the streets and ocean lapping up onto the sand as their backdrop as they begin to negotiate. Ned Stark and Mace Tyrell had always been friends, and with Margaery and Sansa being so close it was sure to be an easy deal. The fathers had set up everything - hotels, flights, meeting times - and had sent their best to meet up.

It’s not even an hour later when the two come to an agreement, signing papers and ending with a handshake, yet another one that lasts a bit too long when Sansa suddenly speaks up.

“Have dinner with me tonight. In celebration of the merging of Stark Industries and Tyrell Corp.”

An eyebrow raises at her boldness, something he finds himself liking more and more. “How can I turn that down? We do have much to celebrate.” _And I’ll take any excuse to spend more time with you._ “Where shall we go? Back here?”

She shakes her head. “There’s an incredible restaurant at the hotel I’m staying at. Meet me there at say, 7?”

He cocks an eyebrow and glances at his clock. 5:00. “I think I can manage that. Which hotel are you in?”

“The Oakheart Regency.”

 _Maybe the gods are real._ “As am I. Shall we walk back together, then? It’s not far and Dorne is absolutely beautiful during the day. We can head to our rooms and then meet in the lobby at 7:00?”

Her lips curl into that beautiful, breathtaking smile again, the summer sun shining in her hair. With the ocean behind her, she looks like she belongs in a painting. “Looking to spend more time with me, Willas? Because I won’t turn it down.”

He smiles and stands slowly, gripping the cane and turning to leave the cafe but not before holding his arm out for her to take. Her arm slides through his, fingers resting on his bicep as they slowly head back.

\--

Willas had been so caught up in Sansa’s… well, everything, that he didn’t even realize that he would be all but forcing her to walk much slower than she’s used to, thanks to his leg. She doesn’t seem to mind, however, chatting with him happily about her family, her siblings, Winterfell, etc. He’s absolutely enraptured by every word, and before he even realizes it they’re standing in front of the hotel elevator, her arm still in his, his leg aching but he barely even notices.

Once in the elevator she turns to face him, her hand gently squeezing his bicep as they move upwards. “I think our fathers will be quite happy with the deal we’ve made, don’t you?”

He looks over, her big blue eyes searching his. He could drown in those eyes. “I think they will. I’ll give my father a call before dinner and let him know - otherwise he won’t leave me alone until he finds out.”

“Same with my dad. He’s a great businessman but anxious.” The elevator dings at her floor, and before she exits she leans up and kisses his cheek, causing him to flush a soft pink. “See you at 7:00. Don’t be late!”

\--

Willas had spent the last hour and a half keeping himself busy. He called Mace, who told him to have as much fun in Dorne as he wanted - he would pay for it all, Willas deserved it. He didn’t tell his father that he was going on a dinner date with Sansa, however. That didn't need to come up.

By 6:50 he’s showered and dressed in a blue suit, one of his nicer ones. His blonde curls are neatly combed back and he’s dabbed on his nicest cologne. Looking at himself in the mirror he can’t help but chuckle to himself; he dressed up more for dinner than for the business meeting.

At 6:55 he’s exiting the elevator, making his way through the intricately decorated halls of the hotel to the main lobby where he pauses, looking around to see the restaurant near the front corner. He’s so in his own head he almost doesn’t hear the voice behind him.

“Looking good, Mr. Tyrell.”

For the second time today when Willas looks at Sansa, he has to pause to allow his brain to fully wrap around what he’s seeing. Sansa stands in front of him wearing a black dress, definitely shorter than the one she was wearing earlier. Her long legs are almost fully visible in a way that makes Willas’s breath catch in his throat. Her red hair is now down in loose curls which perfectly frame her face. The spaghetti straps show off her tan skin, the front of the dress bringing attention to her chest in a way that’s far too distracting. “I -- Sansa, you look beautiful.”

“I was getting worried it wasn’t nice enough, considering you didn’t say anything at first.” Her tone is playful and he smirks as she wraps her arm through his.

“Trust me, it’s… a lovely dress.” _Except all I want to do is get you out of it._

They make their way into the restaurant, and Willas is surprised when Sansa announces she has a reservation. They’re brought inside and taken to a small table in the back where there’s almost nothing else except windows and a beautiful view of the evening sunset. The look on her face says that she requested this, and he’s not going to turn it down.

Once they’ve settled they order a bottle of Dornish red wine, as well as an appetizer and entree each. Soon they’re sitting with wine glasses in hand, the sunset around them, and their eyes locked on each other. The chemistry between them is undeniable.

“So, Willas Tyrell. Tell me about you, other than the obvious.”

He quirks an eyebrow, taking a sip of his wine. “What would the obvious be, if I may ask?”

“Your family, your job, and the fact that your eyes aren’t subtle.”

Oh, she’s good. “Speaking of my family, my siblings all say hello, especially Marg. My job is simple; run the company until father dies, then take place as CEO. I enjoy it.” He leans in, resting an elbow on the table. “As for my eyes… While I admit my date has my undivided attention, it would seem that her oceanic blue eyes have been doing some wandering of their own.”

Sansa’s cheeks flush a deep red and Willas finds himself wanting to reach out and touch her, but he holds back. “I… admit I was taken aback when I saw you. I always thought you were cute when we were kids, but I was too busy focused on Loras that I never gave you much notice. And now, Loras is gay and you’re much more my type.” She winks and picks up her wine glass.

There’s that forwardness again. “Well, I wasn’t nearly as playful as you all were when we were younger. I was also a good amount older than you.” 7 years, to be precise. It seemed like he was so much older when they were kids; now, 31 and 24 don’t seem so far apart. “Oh, I’m your type? It’s the bad leg, isn’t it?”

Sansa chuckles and tucks a piece of red hair behind her ear. “You’re smart, driven, and absolutely gorgeous. If I didn’t know better I’d say you were far too proper to take lady home on the first night.” She’s leaning in now and Willas has to mentally will himself not to look at her chest, instead focusing on her eyes. “But considering the way you’re looking at me, I’m thinking we can head back to your room when we’re done here.”

He’s achingly hard now, only made worse when Sansa’s hand is on his knee, gently squeezing. Finishing off his glass he leans forward more, lifting a hand to play with a loose red curl as he responds, his voice low.

“You’re right about one thing - I don’t take ladies home on the first night. Ladies that I’ve just met, anyhow. But you, Sansa Stark - I’ve known you all my life.” Her hand moves up his leg just slightly as he releases the curl, moving so he’s cupping her chin, thumb grazing her lower lip. She leans in further to the point that they’re almost kissing.

“If you’d like me to take you back to my room, all you have to do is ask.”

With that he pulls away, the look on her face enough to make him smirk. She was shivering, cheeks now redder than her hair and lips parted, and he wants nothing more than to kiss those beautiful lips. In time.

“For now, though, let’s finish this wine and eat some dinner. And we’ll see where the night takes us.”

\--

Dinner is absolutely delicious. Both Sansa and Willas try bites of each other's food, their demeanor flirty and light to anyone passing by. There were no words spoken of what was to come, merely the lustful gaze shared between two people over playful nudges, hand touches, and the occasional brushing of Sansa’s foot against his leg.

Before they knew it they had polished off the bottle of wine and were working their way through the second, the food cleared off the table and the sky now black and covered in a blanket of stars. Willas could feel the alcohol in his system, the boldness causing him to lean forward and take her hand. The look in her eye is all he needs and they stand up, leave enough cash to cover the food, drinks, and a nice tip, and make their way towards the elevator, his hand on her lower back, her arm wrapped around his waist.

The second the elevator doors close Sansa’s lips are crashing against Willas’s, and without missing a beat he presses her against the elevator wall, using the bar to hold himself up as his free hand grips her thigh, tugging it up and wrapping it around his waist. The moan that escapes her lips as she grinds against him makes it evident that she can feel his arousal. Good. He breaks away from her lips to trail open mouth kisses along her jaw, their fingers intertwining as he presses her wrist to the wall behind her.

Once the doors open he takes her by the hand and (as quickly as he can move) takes her to the door, having a surprisingly difficult time using the keycard which he’s sure isn’t being helped by Sansa’s body being pressed against his. He finally opens the door, and his lips are back on hers before the door can even close, pressing her against the wall.

“Willas, I need you…” Sansa breathily moans out as he hungrily kisses along her neck and jaw, using his free hand to tug down her dress the top of her dress so he can /finally/ grope one of her beautiful, perfect breasts. _Of course she’s not wearing a bra - she knew where this evening was going. As did I._ His lips break away to lean down, wrapping his lips around the stiff nipple and sucking hungrily, her back arching off of the wall as her fingers slip into his hair.

“Bed. Now.”

His voice is deep and commanding, something that Sansa very visibly is into as she nods and quickly strips out of the dress, making a small show of it for him. He moves to sit on the bed before Sansa comes over and helps him as well, kissing him deeply on the lips as she tugs off his jacket and he unbuttons his shirt, shrugging it off of his shoulders. He allows her to work on his pants, his hands cupping her breasts while his thumbs graze those perfect nipples, the resulting moan being the perfect reward.

Once they’re both naked Willas presses Sansa back into the comforter, kissing up her calf and inner thigh while giving her an occasional bite. Her hands slip into his hair, her breaths labored as she watches him with wide eyes. “Willas, please…” He stops just short of her soaked heat, her scent filling his nostrils and almost causing him to lose control right then and there. Instead, he grips her thighs and slowly spreads her legs, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Please what, darling?”

Sansa whines. “You know what.”

“Tell me. Now.”

Her thighs cover in goosebumps, and there’s no doubt in Willas’s mind that she loves when he uses that tone of voice. He had been told in the past that he had a sexy voice, and he has no issue using it on Sansa now.

“Eat me out, Willas. Please. I need to feel your tongue inside me.”

He smirks, kissing the inner skin on both thighs before saying “Good girl.” With that, he ever so gently trails his tongue along her outer lips, her body reacting almost instantly. He teases her for another second or two before he can’t take it anymore, and suddenly he’s buried in between her legs, tongue exploring every inch of her delectable warmth.

“Willas, fuck, oh my god, PLEASE don’t stop… Fuck, baby…”

Her fingers are in his hair as he eats her out, legs open as she rests her feet on his shoulders. He can feel her writhing beneath him, her taste mixed with those beautiful sounds making him ache with need for her. He’d focus on that later; for now, he wants to focus on /her/.

Once he can feel her getting close he slips two long, slender fingers deep into her core, her hips bucking off of the bed at that. “Yes, baby, oh my gods yes!” He smirks and wraps his lips around her clit, masterfully working her pussy until she tenses up, muffled screams filling the room and her release coating his mouth and fingers. He doesn’t move until she begins to come down, only then pulling out and climbing upwards.

“How was that, angel?”

She responds by taking his hand and wrapping her lips around his fingers, licking them clean before pulling him down into a sloppy, passionate kiss. He’s in between her legs now, his good leg keeping him steady as the tip of his erection teases her entrance, her hips shaking as she grinds against him.

“I need you, Willas. Fuck me, please.”

“Say it again.”

“FUCK me, baby! Please, I need you inside of me…”

He chuckles and grips her hips, groaning audibly as he easily pushes inside of her. “Good girl.” She’s so incredibly tight, wet, and warm, and he has to center himself so he doesn’t immediately finish. Her legs instantly wrap around his hips, hands moving down to grip his ass as her lips press to his. “You’re s-so big…”

Willas smiles and bites her lower lip, his hips slowly starting to move against hers. “You’re… perfect…” He thrusts inside of her again, pulling out slowly and thrusting, starting a slow, steady pace. They’re pressed together, bodies as one, lips parted and touching as their eyes lock. It’s not fucking, it’s making love. And neither of them seem to mind.

As the pace begins to quicken Willas finds himself needing more of her, so he kisses her hard and deep on the lips, his tongue tangling with hers while they move in perfect harmony. She’s still gripping his ass, his good leg allowing him to keep moving inside of her while he holds her, cupping her face and kissing her over and over.

Once the pain from his leg becomes too much he moves her onto her side, laying behind her and lifting her leg over his hips so he can push inside of her again, this time thrusting harder and faster. His arms are wrapped around her, his face buried in her neck and he licks, kisses, and nips at any inch of skin he can find. She’s moaning and gasping, arching against him, one hand slipping down to rub at her clit. One of Willas’s hands move to grope one of her breasts while the other turns her head to face him so he can kiss her lips again. It doesn’t take long for her to reach her second orgasm, and soon she’s gasping into his mouth, body shaking in his embrace. His hands smooth over her body as she comes down.

“My turn.”

Before Willas knows what’s happening he’s on his back with Sansa on top of him, and she’s easing herself down onto his cock with a beautiful moan. The sight in front of him is something he needs more of; the beautiful, fiery redheaded Sansa Stark, riding him with her long hair flowing back behind her, some pieces sticking to her face, her breasts gently bouncing, her lips parted and eyes closed as she takes her pleasure from his cock.

“You’re beautiful, Sansa. So godsdamn beautiful.”

Sansa gazes down at him as she moves at a steady pace, eyes wild with lust and lips curved up in a grin. “Choke me. Choke me and tell me the dirtiest of things. Please… That voice...”

The request takes him by surprise, but she doesn’t need to ask twice. Moving up with a quickness he’s not used to he wraps one arm around her while the other hand wraps around her throat, squeezing tightly but not tight enough to hurt her. He can feel her inner walls clench around him, a sensation that he knows will bring him to his own release soon enough. “Do you like getting fucked, Sansa?”

She whines, grinding harder on his cock. “Yes, fuck I really do.”

“And who do you like getting fucked by?”

“You, and only you. I need it, baby.”

“Good girl.” Another moan. Delicious. “Are you going to come for me, angel?”

“Yes, I’m so close…” She rests her hands back on the comforter, arching her back so she can properly ride him, his hand still wrapped around her throat, her breasts exposed and perfect. He uses his hips to thrust upwards, and soon she’s on the verge of her last orgasm. Willas can tell he’s close as well.

“Sansa, I’m --”

“Come inside me. Come -- fuck!!” She whines and gasps as she comes undone for a third time, and this time Willas can’t hold off. His arms move to wrap around her as he pulls her flush against him, face buried in her neck as he spills deep inside of her, their bodies shaking and twitching as the overwhelming sensations wash over them.

They stay like this for a few long, beautiful moments. Sansa lifts his head gently and brings her lips to his, the kiss gentle and loving now. He just holds her, kissing her back, fingertips grazing over her perfectly soft skin, never wanting to leave this moment.

As they lie down in bed to fall asleep, Sansa turns to Willas, her eyes soft and happy, a look that makes Willas’s heart swell in his chest. When she speaks, her voice is soft. “Willas?”

“Yes, angel?” His fingers gently tuck a piece of red hair behind her ear, his gaze as adoring as hers is. And when she blushes? He realizes how badly he wants to make her blush every day.

“Promise me you’ll stay beyond the sunrise.”

That was a promise he would be more than happy to keep.


End file.
